iAm In Love With Sam
by Sparky2295
Summary: This story leaves off at the end of chapter 3 of iFind Sophie. A.N. Sophie isn't in here Freddie has just asked out Sam and is waiting for an answer. How will Carly and Spencer react? Better question is: How will Mrs. Benson react? What will Sam answer!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a sequel to iFind Sophie and it's called: iAm In Love With Sam**_

_**This story starts at the end of iFind Sophie, Chapter 3. But Sophie is NOT in it. It's just regular iCarly cast. This is a Seddie story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, If I did, Freddie and Sam would already be together!**_

_Chapter 1: iAsk Out Sam_

_==Sam's POV==_

_Did he just ask what I thought he asked me? Oh my god… I should text Carly.. She'll know what to do!_

_**To: Carly**_

_**From: Sam**_

_**CARLY! I think Freddork just asked me out! I'm freakin' out man! HELP ME! **_

_**Sent**_

/1 minute later/

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

**Sam, Freddie's not a dork, and I think it's sweet he asked you out.. If you feel the same about each other why shouldn't you go out? **

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

**Idk… I think I should say yes, but irdk… wat if ppl make fun of us? I cud always beat them up… I think I no wat 2 do now. Thx, Carlz… Btw… U txt slow! ****J luv u!**

_**/Sent/**_

I closed my phone, and I know what I'm going to say to Freddie. I put my phone in my pocket, and jumped into Freddie's arms. He didn't really expect that to happen, but that's what I was planning. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist in this hug. It felt really nice, and I usually don't like hugs from nubs. But Freddie was my nub, and only my nub. 

I put my chin on his shoulder so I could whisper in his ear. "Yes." I told him. I don't think he knew what I was saying yes to, though he looked confused.

"Yes to what?" Freddie whispered back.

I got out of the hug and realized I had to say it out loud. 

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled at him.

==Freddie's POV==

YES! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! WHOO! This is amazing… I've liked Sam for a long time.. I've just kinda kept it to myself… I never knew she felt the same way. This is so awesome! 

"Really? That's awesome!" I took Sam's hand in mine. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." I then lifted her hand, and kissed it lightly.

I've never seen her blush, until now. She was cute when she blushed. Her cheeks turned a color like on the outside of an apple. I grinned as she blushed. I held her hand and went downstairs to watch about a BLUE cow that's a mechanic. 

Then Carly came in her apartment with a ton of groceries and Spencer came in after her with a candy bar.

Sam laughed. "I guess you got some food."

I went over to Carly and offered to help her with the bags, but she didn't need it. So I went back to the couch, and put my arm around Sam's neck. 

I whispered in her ear. "Since your mom kicked you out, you could live with me…" I offered.

Sam smiled at me. "I'd love that, but your mom wouldn't allow it."

I smiled at her, and knew it was a smile she's always liked. "I can fix that." 

==Carly's POV==

Aw… Look at those lovebirds on the couch. Whispering in each others ear, smiling, giggling. It's so cute! I wish I had something like that. If only I had a boyfriend… Nah… Why do I need a nub of a boyfriend? I got my best friends instead!

==Spencer's POV==

I've never seen Sam and Freddie like this before. What happened when I was at Socko's?

_/Flashback/_

_I was walking with Socko to the market to buy some chips and peppy cola because the movie that was on next on the movie channel on the television is the scariest movie ever. Then we got back to Socko's and it turned out to be a sappy love story. _

_Then Socko called his girlfriend and her friend over and we talk and made out.. For a few hours… Or minutes and I got kicked out of Socko's and got lost.._

_/End of flashback/_

Oh yeah… I forgot that happened… *shrugs shoulders and sits next to Sam and changes the channel*

==Sam's POV==

Being next to and snuggling with Freddie is the best. *smiles* It reminds me that I'm not all that bad. OH MY GOD! Am I turning good?… Nah, that'll never happen… 

I can feel Freddie running his fingers threw my hair, and it's making me blush, I'm sure. I can't believe this is really happening. I'm so excited! I just can't handle myself! AHH!

I get up off the couch and go by Carly at her kitchen table. I knew she had food, so I grabbed the low fat, fat cake out of her hand, and started eating it. I don't think Carly liked that, and she crawled onto the table and tried stealing it back. 

It was probably something more interesting to watch than that stupid blue cow that's a mechanic. I hate mechanics, but I think my mom dated a mechanic once, and I now know why he left my mom. You don't wanna know what happened.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Freddie trying to break us apart. It was funny, because he didn't know where to put his hands! I had a hard time not laughing. Spencer finally came over and picked up Carly and put her back in her chair. 

Freddie massaged my neck, which felt really good, and I loved him for it. Wait a minute… DID I JUST SAY I LOVE FREDDORK? Yes I did.. And I'm telling him out loud tonight when I sneak in his room. 

==Freddie's POV==

I was rubbing my girls' neck when my pear phone alarm went off. It was time for me to head on home. I waved to the girls and Spencer and went across the hall to my apartment. My mom wasn't home so it would just be me and Sam. 

I waited three seconds outside the door to the apartment for Sam. She finally left, and we both went into the apartment and turned on the t.v. I got bored of watching the dumb the blue cow mechanic. I mean, this show couldn't get any more boring! 

The next the I know, Sam jumped on my lap, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Automatically, I wrapped my arms around her waist. I saw her blush again, and to no doubt, so was I. 

We started kissing, and then we put more passion into it. The I waited for Sam to give entrance for my tongue, and a little while later, she allowed me to enter. This was the longest time we've ever kissed, and it was amazing!

I slide down on the couch, so now, we are laying on top of each other, making out. Sam started unbuttoning my shirt when we heard the door. We quickly got off each other and sat and acted casually. 

My mom came back earlier than I thought, and that really made me angry. I wanted some time alone with my new girlfriend, and I don't even get that. How lovely is that? NOT VERY!

My mom came near us at the couch and we pretended to be fighting over the remote control. 

"Sam! Give me the remote! It's my t.v.!" I said pretending to struggle.

"Give it up, Benson! I don't wanna watch this anymore! The cow is too much like you!" Sam argued back, and finally won the remote. 

"Aw!" I pretended to pout. 

Sam tried to hide a smile, but it's a good thing my mom didn't see that. 

"Sam, I think it's time for you to go. Freddie has to take another tick bath." Mrs. Benson told her.

"I'll gladly leave, Mrs. Benson." Sam walked of the apartment. 

Then I got a text from Sam, which I was glad to hear from her, even though it's been a few seconds. 

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

**Hey u. I'll b waiting on the fire escape. Txt me when u want me 2 come in ur room, k?**

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Sure thing. ;) txt u l8r.. My mom'z making me take my tick bath! =(**

_**/Sent/**_

/5 seconds later/

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

**Aw! Poor little Fredward! L I'll make it all better!**

I got that txt after my tick bath. I really hated those because I knew I didn't need them! I texted Sam back, and she came through the fire escape and into my room.

I saw her walking to my bedside, and crawl under the covers next to me. Finally, this was going to happen! Falling asleep with my girl in my arms.

Then Sam noticed something. "Ar-Are these Galaxy Wars covers?" She asked almost laughing.

I sighed, I knew she was going to see them. "Yes, Princess Puckett. Those are Galaxy Wars covers. I like Galaxy Wars." 

Sam rolled her eyes at me, and leaned in and kissed me. We didn't make out, it was just a kinda good-night kiss, like in the old romantic movies. I thought it was really sweet. I fell asleep that night, for once fast asleep with Sam in my arms. 

**The next morning…..**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I didn't know we had bacon in the house, but I definitely smelled it. I opened my eyes, and Sam wasn't there. I looked around my room and finally saw Sam in a corner eating her bacon. 

I laughed at her because she looked like a squirrel eating a nut and trying to hide it from the others because it was the last nut (Or ham) left. All I could do was smile. I didn't know why, but that's what I did. 

==Sam's POV==

I saw Freddie staring at me, so I walked over to him, laid next to him. I loved his chocolate, dreamy eyes. I'm only comparing colors to food when I'm hungry. Otherwise it be something of nature, like the color of wood or mud. 

I sat next to him and saw his hair was all messy. I rubbed it even more and it made him look like a hobo. I giggled at him, and it made him smile. 

Then the devil spoke. "Freddie? Are you up yet? It's time for a puzzle!" called Mrs. Benson.

Freddie started freaking out, so I gave him a quick kiss and hid under the bed. I heard the door open, which was kinda freaky.

"Freddie, get up! It's puzzle time!" Mrs. Benson repeated.

Freddie groaned. "No mom! I wanna sleep! Go away!"

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice Fredward Benson!" Mrs. Benson is snappy.

"Mom… Go away!" Freddie pushed his mom out the door. 

When she finally was out, his closed and locked his door. He lifted the covers and helped me out under the bed. That whole time you could still hear Mrs. Benson yelling, but we didn't care. 

"Did you sleeping okay, Princess Puckett?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I was with you wasn't I?" I smarted.

"Was just a question." He mumbled back.

I grinned at him. "I know, just messin' with ya.." I rubbed his head, which made him grin even more.

He put arms around my waist, and we started kissing again. Before we got any farther, Mrs. Benson knocked down the door. We were both shocked we couldn't move. I've never seen Mrs. Benson so mad! 

"Fredward Benson! What has that rotten girl done to you?" Mrs. Benson screamed.

"Mom, don't call my girlfriend rotten. She's perfect! Freddie told his mom. 

"She is NOT your girlfriend, do you hear me?" I never thought Mrs. Benson could be more of a nub, now it's quite possible. 

"We're already dating, and your not taking me away from Sam! I-I love her!" Freddie shouted. 

I felt my jaw drop in shock and Mrs. Benson was not pleased. I looked Mrs. Benson straight in the eye. 

"I love Freddie, Mrs. Benson. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I'll put that on my life. I only did the stuff I did in the past, because I thought that might give him clues." I told her.

"Clues?" I think I finally calmed her down. 

"Yes clues. I've liked Freddie for a long time, I just didn't want to tell him straight out because I didn't know if he felt the same" I can't believe I'm saying all this. 

Mrs. Benson was so surprised that she just walked right out of the room. We both laughed at her. This has been the best two days of my life, besides Ham Fest. 

"Well, we have to over to Carly's and ready for iCarly, but that means you have to get dressed." I giggled. 

Freddie then realized it was true. He blushed and ran to throw clothes on. He came back with khaki's and a blue and white polo shirt. I thought he looked pretty cute in what he was wearing. 

"Hot.." I teased.

"Thanks. You're not so bad looking yourself." He grinned. 

So we walked out of Freddie's holding holds and both very happy. 

==Carly's POV==

I was waiting for Sam and Freddie to do iCarly, and I had a feeling that they were making out in the hall. So I open the door and go into the hallway, and they were just leaving Freddie's apartment. 

"Hey guys. How you doin'?" I asked all gangster-like.

They both laughed. "We're great." Freddie told me. 

"Couldn't be better, Carls!" Sam giggled. 

"See? Aren't you guys happy that you're finally together?" I asked.

They both nodded. "Thanks Carly. We owe you." Freddie said.

"Big time." Sam added.

Carly smiled at both of us. "Aw! You guys don't have to owe me anything. Just be nice to each other." 

"Aw!" Sam complained. "How could I not be nice to this nub?" Sam said while smiling at Freddie. 

Freddie grinned back at her. "Yeah, but I'm your nub." 

Aw… They're teasing each other… So cute.. 

==Normal POV==

All three of them walked into Carly's apartment and went up the iCarly studio. Freddie grabbed the camera and Sam and Carly were ready for a live iCarly. Freddie grabbed his camera and Carly and Sam stood in their places. 

"Hello, you have reached the nothing channel." Carly said very boringly.

"Where we do absolutely nothing!" Sam added.

"Just kidding!" Carly shouted.

"Yup, we LOVE joking around!" Sam replied.

"What's this we're doing?" Carly asked Sam.

"This is iCarly! The best web show where you can get a good education." Sam told her.

"And learn absolutely nothing." Carly added.

"At the same time!" They shouted together, while nodding with a huge smile on their faces.

" 

Freddie laughed a little and winked at Sam.

"Alright iCarly fans! I got something to tell you, and some of you might be shocked, and some of you will be happy." Sam told the viewers. 

Carly looked confused, and so did Freddie. 

==Sam's POV==

"Show yourself to the viewers Fredward!" I shouted to the camera.

Freddie showed himself to the camera. "Hello!"

"Alright! That nub is my cute boyfriend! We just started dating yesterday!" I cheered.

I looked at Freddie and he was blushing.

"Aw." Carly added. "And I basically set them up!"

"Alright! Next on iCarly, we decided to another installment of…" Sam said.

Freddie gave the camera to Carly and said, "The Poor English Man Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley and Peeta. Guest Starring…" 

"Me!" Gibby said. 

==Carly's POV==

I turned the camera to Gibby, Sam and Freddie in English costumes. Gibby was knitting and Sam and Freddie looked very hungry at him. 

Freddie finally said in an English accent, "Pardon me Father, but I am terribly hungry. Might you have something to eat?" 

"No!" Yelled Gibby. 

"But Father," Cried Sam in an English accent. "We haven't eaten anything since last Tuesday!"

"I think it was Monday!" Argued Freddie.

"Doesn't matter!" shouted Gibby. He put his feet on the table. "Floss my toes!" 

Freddie and Sam both screamed, "Oh Father!" 

And cried while flossing Gibby's toes. 

I started laughing because I love how Freddie screams in this skit. I kinda found Gibby funny in this skit too. Oh Gibby… *smiles*

**Well this is the end of this chapter! Long live Seddie! Hoped you enjoyed this, please review! I'll updated soon! Promise! Bye! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of iAm In Love With Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I will ever own iCarly.. **

**WARNING: Rated M for language, and possibly a sex scene for later purposes in this story. **

Chapter 2: iMake My Move

==Sam's POV==

We just finished iCarly and we all went downstairs to celebrate an awesome episode. We decided to go over to the Groovy Smoothie to get some smoothies. Me and Freddie found a table while Carly ordered the smoothies.

All I could do was stare at Freddie, and it was hard not too. He was looking around the room, and didn't notice until I sat on his lap and started kissing him. I think he was quite surprised, because he eyes got really huge.

I stopped kissing him when I saw Carly come back with the smoothies. After five minutes Freddie came back to his regular self and drank his smoothie. Carly gave me a weird look, but I ignored it.

I was drinking my smoothie, when Jonah came up to me and kissed me. I know Freddie was looking, because he went up to Jonah and punched him. I was shocked that Freddie knew how to punch someone.

Freddie was on protection mode. I tried to calm him down, and take him off of Jonah, but there was no stopping that boy. He was on fire! I was really proud of him! Then he started talking to Jonah while beating the shit outta him.

"How dare you kiss my girlfriend! You rotten dirty ape!" Freddie shouted.

"Your girl? Huh… I don't even recall me and Sam breaking up." Jonah punched Freddie back.

==Freddie's POV==

"The wedgie bounce wasn't a good enough 'we're breaking up' reason for you?" I asked angrily.

"She never said we were over, and plus why would Sam date a nerd that she always picked on? Huh? Ever thought of that, Benson?" Jonah told him.

I didn't even know what to say. I was so speechless, that I ran out of the Groovy Smoothie crying. And it's sad when a man cries!

==Carly's POV==

I saw Freddie run off crying and I felt terrible. I looked at Jonah with an evil stare.

"You are such an ass, Jonah." I told him straight out.

"Oh am I Carly Shay? I'm the ass? You're the one who decided to Sam about me trying to kiss you!" Jonah exclaimed.

Sam got very angry then. "I hate you so much, Jonah! You made my Freddie cry! That is NOT cool." The Sam kicked Jonah in the not so shiny area.

Jonah screamed really loud and landed on the floor. We stood there laughing for awhile, but then ran out.

I went back to my place at Bushwell, while Sam went to find Freddie.

==Sam's POV==

I went searching for my Fredward. Mrs. Benson let me look for him all over their apartment. She knew and accepted that me and Freddie were dating, which was hard to calm her down and get her to understand that we are in love.

Finally I found him in the fire escape. I walked and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped about a foot, and then realized it was me. He put his head on my stomach, and I saw him crying in front of me for the first time.

I pulled him into a hug, I just felt so bad.

I whispered in his ear. "I took care of Jonah. Don't worry about it, baby."

"H-How did you take care of him?" Freddie asked quietly.

I broke out of our nice hug and smiled at him. "I kicked him in the balls. He may still be on floor on the Groovy Smoothie."

He smiled back at me. "Really? That had to hurt!"

"Yeah, and listen I don't think you're not manly because you ran off and cried. I think it was really sweet that you punched Jonah to protect me. And I think it's sweet that you would cry if you lost me." I told him, trying not to cry myself.

"Sam, you are everything to me now. I would do anything to protect you, and if you found another guy, I would let you go, and would let you move on without me bugging you constantly." Freddie said sweetly.

"Aw! That's so sweet! But you're the only Fredward for me. No other guy could ever make me happy." I leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed me back with passion, and something new happened. We were kissing, and for some reason I unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off. He broke our kiss, and just stared at me..

I never thought Freddie would have a 6 pack! It was amazing! I ran my hands down his chest. I couldn't keep my eyes off him!

==Freddie's POV==

Sam couldn't believe her eyes when she saw my six pack. I was proud of this six pack, and nobody knows this, but sometimes after school I'd go to the gym and work out. I knew that I need to be buff and tough to protect Sam from any guys that tried anything on her.

I looked at her once she was done drooling over me. She started blushing, so I put my shirt back on, in embarrassment. She sat there quietly for a minute, and then we resumed kissing.

Sam was everything I needed and more. If Jonah EVER tries to ruin this, I will literally kick his ass once and for all. Nobody tries to steal my girl! I'll do whatever it takes to keep Sam with me.. Forever..

==Carly's POV==

I'm sitting with Spencer watch a green cow that's a scientist. Wow, what has the TV world gone to? Green cows aren't scientists! Blue cows aren't mechanics, and and pink cows are not beat boxers or ballet dancers!

Spencer is so distracted, that if I started swearing he wouldn't hear it.

"Jonah's a total ass. Going up to Sam and kissing her, while she's dating Freddie. That's bullshit." I mumbled to myself quietly.

Then I got a text from Sam. Wonder what's going on.

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

**Carly! Omg, Freddie has a 6 pack! No joke! I saw it with my 2 eyes!**

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

**No way! Did you feel it? Tell me the details!**

_**/1 second later/**_

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

**Yes, and it was AMAZING! I cudn't speak! I have a feeling tht tonite will b the nite we do it! L8r! Luv u!**

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

**Alright, be careful.. And always remember to use a rubber..**

I had a feeling she wouldn't respond so I closed my phone, and continued to watch the dumb green cow that's a scientist.

==Freddie's POV==

I sat in the fire escape with my arm around Sam's neck. She rested her head on my shoulder, and we watched the stars glowing in the big dark sky. Was very romantic, I have to say.

I took Sam's hand and kissed it lightly. It made her blush, which then I blushed too. I took her hand and led her back to my room. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing.

Her fingers went into my hair, tying knots and pulling on it. I pulled my shirt off again, and she pulled off her outer shirt off, leaving a tank top on. Which made her look very sexy, I have to say.

She looked amazing and very beautiful. I could hardly speak.

"Sam… You look so beautiful." I complimented her.

"Stop talking, more sexy movements!" She commanded.

I ran my hands down her arms, which made her shiver. We started kissing again and more clothing came off. Our bodies felt hotter, and our mood was at its highest. We couldn't stop now.

We now have lost what we cannot take back. We are now committed to each other, and we can't leave now.

==Sam's POV==

I couldn't believe that I lost what I can't take back to Freddie. I would scream if his mom came in and saw us lying in his bed, nude. I don't think it's a huge deal if we're lying around nude. At least I didn't think it was.

Freddie ran his fingers threw my hair, which made me giggle because it tickled. He laughed as I giggled. I then tackled him, and started tickling him to see how he liked it. He was laughing really hard, and Freddie's face started turning red.

I found this funny, but I decided to give my Fredward a break, and stopped. I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my life. Freddie and I lost our virginity to each other, because we trust and love each other so much.

Well, now after high school I hope he proposes because that's the next thing I want. I love Freddie enough that I wanna be Samantha Benson, someday. I look at Freddie and lay my head on his chest.

He smiled and continued running his fingers threw my long, blond, curly hair. I couldn't be happier right now.

==Carly's POV==

I decided to go over to Freddie's to borrow a hard drive to save something to save my homework. I knocked on the door and of course.. Mrs. Benson answered.

"Well Carly, what a surprise." Mrs. Benson told me.

"Yeah, I need to borrow a hard drive my report for history from Freddie. Can I come in and get one?" I asked sweetly.

"Fine. Come in." Mrs. Benson let me in.

I walked into their house and I walked to Freddie's doorway and saw a bunch of Galaxy Wars posters on the front of his door. Wow Freddie… So dorky. I decided to knock on the door, but no reply.

So I opened the door and the worse thing happened. I SAW FREDDIE AND SAM NAKED!

==Mrs. Benson's POV==

I let that darn Carly into our home, and then she just barges into Freddie's room. Oh great.. Now she's screaming. I better go check on what she's screaming about. I walk next to Carly and she's still screaming.

"Carly, what is the mat- *sees Freddie and Sam naked* AHHHHH!" I screamed with Carly.

==Freddie's POV==

Carly AND my mom come barging into my room and of course they start screaming because we're nude. I don't see what the big deal is. I really don't. it's perfectly natural for us to do this.

"Mom! Leave! Let us talk to Carly first!" I shouted over them.

My mom ran out the room still screaming while Carly came into the room and shut and locked the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Carly asked.

"Okay," I explained. *grabs Sam's hand* "Sam and I are together forever now, there's no going back. Because we had sex."

Once again, Carly screamed, and Sam ran up to Carly, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Carly you dumbass will you shut your mouth?" Sam exclaimed.

Carly finally calmed down after a while.

"Okay, tell me what you guys did, but in a calm matter." Carly said softly.

"Okay, easy." Sam told Carly.

"We started kissing, and then our clothes came off, and-"I got interrupted.

"And then we had sex, wanted an "after" moment, you came in screaming, Fredweird's mom came in screaming, and then his mom ran out, we started this convo and now we're all caught up." Sam added.

Carly's jaw dropped to floor in shock. I don't think that was very calm. We told her faster, than we wanted to, intentionally.

Sam put her hand on Carly's shoulder. "Carly, I wanted to text you after we did it, and I didn't want you to see this."

Carly gave Sam a look. "Sam, YOU'RE WEARING FREDDIE'S BED SHEET!" Carly shouted.

"Please, calm down. I have to check on my mom. I hope she didn't have a heart attack." I threw some shorts on and ran out to see my mom.

==Sam's POV==

I looked at Carly with sadness in my eyes. I felt terrible that she had to see me and Freddie's moment, but we had to have it. It always happens after some couple has sex. I think it's a rule.. Or law.

I threw down the sheet, and put my clothes back on, feeling very guilty.

"Look Carly.. I'm sorry. We never meant to scare you. We're both sorry." I told her softly.

"Aw, Sam!" Carly came up to me and hugged me.

I hugged her back while crying. I couldn't believe I was saying this to my best friend. I loved Carly, she was like the sister I never had! Well, besides Melanie that is. Then Freddie came into the room.

I got out of Carly's arms and ran into Freddie's. He hugged me back, and Carly joined in with us.

Freddie whispered in my ear, "My mom is fine, how is Carly?" He asked.

I whisper back to him, "Fine."

Carly and I finally got out of the group hug and looked around Freddie's room for a while. Carly finally decided to speak.

"Well, I'm going back to my apartment. Later, love birds!" Carly called as she ran out of Freddie's apartment.

We both laughed at her. This has one hell of a night. Fun, love, the fun and love of being scared. I loved it all, but I love Freddie more.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is another chapter of iAm In Love Sam. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. **

Chapter 3: iWanna Get Married

==Sam's POV==

Was too lazy to go home, so I stayed over at Fredweenie's house. I just had fallen asleep when I started dreaming…

**/Dream Starts/**

_I was in Carly's apartment watching t.v. with Freddie, and Carly came down in a so-called "sexy outfit" on. I got kinda jealous because she was trying to turn on Freddie. I felt Freddie trembling, wanting Carly. _

_I then got VERY jealous. I started kissing Freddie, and got his eyes back on me. We just had gotten into our kiss, when Carly started pole dancing, which no shit that'll turn on a guy. _

_Freddie had then stopped kissing me and went over by Carly. Carly got off her "pole" and was all on Freddie. I was biting a pillow because I didn't wanna attack my best friend, but she was on my boyfriend which I didn't approve of… AT ALL! Then what really got me mad, was that Carly put her lips all over Freddie's face. _

**/Dream Ends/**

I wake up in fear, looking around for Carly, but realizing I was next to Freddie. I looked at the clock and it was 3:30 a.m. I calmed myself down and put my head back on Freddie's chest, hoping he would wake up soon.

==Freddie's POV==

I was in a deep sleep, dreaming of my Sammy..

**/Dream Begins/**

_We were at prom, dancing the night away. We were crowned king and queen, which made us both happy. Then the dream skips forward, and me and Sam are married on our honeymoon. _

_Wow, I can hardly wait until then. Make Sam my wife, and we can live happily ever after. Our honeymoon was in Las Vegas _(A.N. Honeymoon in Vegas was probably Sam's idea) _We were playing cards, winning a shit load of money, and going back to our hotel to rock n' roll. _

**/Dream Ends/**

My dream was getting really good, until I felt Sam get up off of me. I felt her head back on my chest, and I knew something was bothering her. I opened my eyes and stared at her. Letting her know I was awake, was easy. I started running my fingers threw her hair, and that got her attention.

"What's the matter?" I ask her.

Sam shrugged. "Kinda had a nightmare."

"Aw. Poor baby. What was it about?" I felt bad for her.

"Carly was in sexy clothes, and was pole dancing, and it turned you on, and then the worst part: She kissed you." She told me quietly.

"Oh. That is a nightmare. I'm sorry. *hugs Sam*" I hated to see her like this.

She hugged me back, and I started to think. I wanted to be with Sam forever. Maybe I should start thinking about how I wanna propose to her. Just thinking of that, and still having my arms around Sam, we both fell asleep.

==6 hours later==

I wake up and realize it's 9:30. Time to get up, and start getting my tech stuff ready for iCarly tonight. I lifted Sam off me, and threw on clothes. I took my camera and started wiping the lens.

I looked over at my bed with my Sammy sleeping in it. She reached over to see if I was there, but then realized I wasn't there. She looked towards where I was standing, and grinned.

"Hey cupcake." I told her, grinning.

Sam got out of bed, and kissed me lightly. I grinned at her.

"Hey Fredderly. We doin' iCarly tonight?" She asked.

"Yup. Hence why I'm cleaning my lens, baby." I smarted her.

She stuck her tongue out at me, and ran into the shower. Now I have my chance to tell Carly how I'm gonna propose to Sam. I walk across the hall, and knock on Carly and Spencer's door.

Carly opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Freddie." She said.

"Hey, I got something to tell you." I told her.

"Oh my god… Sam's pregnant isn't she?" Carly freaked out.

"No! *sighs and walks in* Calm down, alright? I wanna tell you, that I wanna propose to Sam." I told her.

==Sam's POV==

I finished getting dolled up, and walked over to Carly's. I was about to open the door, when I heard Freddie and Carly talking.

"No," Freddie told Carly. "I wanna propose to Sam."

I gasped. I couldn't believe my Freddie wanted to marry me!

"Freddie, you guys are 15! You're way to young to get married." Carly told him.

"I don't see what the problem is here, Carly! We love each other, and we've already had-" Freddie got interrupted.

"I don't need to know what you did the other night, that I managed to witness!" Carly shouted at him.

"Okay, whatever. It doesn't matter what you think. I'm going to propose to her, whether you like it, or not." Freddie snapped at Carly. This was getting intense.

I decided it was time for me to barge in, and put Carly in her place. I walked into the apartment, with anger in my eyes. Freddie frowned, knowing I over heard. I walked over by Freddie, and held his hand.

"Carly, we can't all be Ms. Pretty Perfect Pants like you. I wanna marry Freddie, and the best thing you could do, was support us!" I snapped at her.

"Carly, I will take care of Sam. I promise." Freddie told her.

Carly glared at us. "No. I won't let you two get married. I shouldn't of even let this relationship happen!"

I glared long and hard at Carly. She knew I was furious. "Try stopping me. I dare you."

Freddie looked at me, kinda scared-like. I grabbed his hand, and back to his apartment we went.

==Carly's POV==

I can't believe them! They don't know what they're doing! They're both too young, and later they might regret this. I know they will. I was so angry, that I drank some peppy cola, and then the flashback started…..

**/Flashback Starts/**

_I was standing next to Freddie while he's laying in bed. I started staring at him, wondering what I should say, or do._

"_You saved my life. Everyone at school says you're like a hero." I told him._

"_I don't feel like a hero." Freddie told me back._

"_You are one, to me." I said. _

_I leaned down and kissed him. It was the best feeling I ever had._

**/End of Flashback/**

I wish I still felt that way for Freddie, and he felt that way for me….

==Freddie's POV==

I was in my room on the computer, while Sam was screaming in a pillow, trying to get all the anger out from before at Carly's. I started thinking about how she was so important to me.

I remember the first time we kissed. It was so amazing, and I swear I felt sparks. Every time we kiss, it feels like the first. I wanna relive that moment again….

**/Flashback begins/**

_I was sitting next to Sam talking. We were having a good conversation._

"_It's so stupid." She told me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_People making a big deal out of their first kiss. I wish sometimes I could just get it over with, ya know?" She told me very confident._

_I nodded, and then got an idea. 'Maybe we should kiss.' I thought to myself. I laughed quietly._

"_What?" Sam asked._

"_It's nothing." I told her._

"_No tell me." She insisted._

"_Alright. I was thinking, maybe that-" I started._

"_We should kiss?" Sam finished my sentence._

_I tried looking away from her. "You're gonna break my arm now, right?" I asked._

_Sam shook her head. "No."_

_I looked at her. "Well, should we?" I asked._

"_Just to get it over with?" Sam added._

"_Just to get it over with." I told her._

"_And nobody can know about this." Sam told me._

"_No one." I said._

_Sam looked me. "Well? Lean." _

_I sighed, and leaned towards Sam and kissed her. _

**/End of Flashback/**

I got off my computer, and went over to Sam. I touched her shoulder, and she looked up at me. I smiled her, trying to calm her down. She sat up, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"What are we gonna do? I know we are kinda young, but that doesn't mean we can't be engaged for a long, long time." Sam told me.

"Good point, and I totally agree with that. We don't have to get married until after high school, or possibly college." I added.

"I love you, I really do. You make me so happy." Sam said while smiling at me.

I smiled back at her. "I love you too."

"Just wish Carly would be a little more, ya know supportive of us." Sam said to me.

"I know. Maybe you should talk to her. To cool things down. Find out why she doesn't want us to happen." I told her.

"That's probably what I should do, but I think I should let her cool down. Give her a day or two to cool off." Sam said while snuggling into my chest.

I grinned at her. "You just woke up from a nap, and now you want another one?"

"Maybe.. You should go talk to her.." She suggested.

"I suppose I should." I said getting up off my bed.

Sam looked up at me and smiled. "Behave, no getting into trouble."

"Yes, dear." I laughed.

I walked out of my apartment, and knocked on Carly's door. She answered with an angry look in her eyes.

"What do you want, Fredward?" She demanded.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Ya know, calm things down a bit." I said calmly.

"Why? Don't you wanna plan you not so-future wedding?" Carly sounded angry.

I sighed and looked at Carly. "What's happened to you? You've been like this since you saw me and Sam that one night. What's goin' on?"

She sighed back. "I have something to tell you, Freddie."

"What?" I asked her.

"I've wanted to tell you this before, but I knew you love Sam. Ever since the day you told me you only liked me because I saved your life, I've liked you even more. And I'm very jealous of Sam, because she's dating you. Don't you see Freddie? We belong together. We always have." Carly told me.

She then got closer to me and kissed me. I was so speechless. When I liked Carly, she didn't like me back, but now that I'm dating Sam, her best friend, she's jealous? And she kissed me? This couldn't be happening. Maybe I was dreaming… Oh, who am I kidding! I'm not dreaming! Carly loves me! Oh my god! Not good!

"Carly, I'm sorry, but I'm with Sam now. When I had my crush on you, it wasn't even real. I didn't have the feelings for you, that I feel with Sam. I'm so sorry." I told her as I walked out of her apartment.

==Sam's POV==

I was waiting for Freddie to come back so I can know what happened. Finally he came back with a worried and confused look on his face. I started to be concerned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, all I got is bad news." He told me.

"What? What happened?" I asked very worried.

"Well, let's just say that Carly is jealous of you, and said me and her belong together… And she kissed me." Fredweenie told me.

The minute he told me that, Mama got angry. Damn that Carly bitch to hell! She will NOT steal my Fredward from me. She had her chance, and that chance is LONG gone. I got up off his bed, and ran over to Carly's.

I knocked on the door, my eyes full of anger. She answered the door all innocent-like.

"Hey Sam. Did your mom start yelling at the cat again?" She asked me.

I knew she was lying. It's easy to tell. "I know what you told Freddie… He told me, and you're going to pay for saying that Carly Shay." I warned her, and I threw my first punch.

Carly fell to the ground, her nose bleeding, her face in shock. I wasn't done with her yet. I jumped on top of her and threw a bunch of hard punches. Carly's face was bleeding a lot, and was turning black and blue.

"This will teach you for kissing **MY **Freddie!" I told her, punching more and more.

Carly kept screaming, "Ow! Sam stop it hurts!"

Finally Carly shouted at me, "Why are you hurting me? I thought we were best friends!"

I stopped punching her, and got up. I realized she **WAS **my best friend, but she **DID** kiss my boyfriend. I sighed and looked at her.

"You can't make up for what you did to me and Freddie. I'm sorry Carly, but we can't be friends anymore." I told her as I was about to walk out her apartment.

"Sam… Please, we've been best friends forever! Okay, so I made a mistake and I'm in love with Freddie, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends!" She shouted at me.

"Carly, someday I wanna marry Freddie, and as ourfriend, you can't even support that. Yeah, so what if we get engaged? It doesn't mean we'll get married right away. We're are going to wait until after high school, or even college. We want your support, Carls." I told my friend.

"All I have to do is give you guys my support, and we can stay friends?" She asked me.

"I don't know if that's **ALL **you have to do.. Carly, you cut me deep.. Kissing Freddie, telling him youtwo belong together. Weas in me and Freddie belong together. You lost your chance Shay." I told her walking a out of her apartment.

I walked back to Freddie's apartment feeling shitty. I had to do it, Carly needs to learn her lesson. I never would've tried to steal one of her boyfriends. I sat on the bed next to Freddie, and tears rolled down my face.

Freddie wiped them off and kissed my cheek. I felt terrible kinda dumping Carly like that. I wanted to get up, run to her apartment and hug her. Apologize, and turn everything back to normal.

But I can't do that. Carly and I can **NEVER **be friends again. Not until she apologizes, that is. I really miss my best friend… I put my head on Freddie's chest with tears still rolling down my cheeks.

==Carly's POV==

I sit in the bathroom, washing the cuts, and putting ice on all the bruises. My heart feels broken for the first time… I lost Sam.. She was everything to me, and now I lost her. What am I suppose to do now? I have nothing to look forward to, I have no friends…

Oh my god.. *sniffles* I'm nothing without Sam.. *bursts into tears*

**That was so… SAD! But I promise it will get better! Please review and I'll update ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to another chapter of iAm In Love With Sam. This chapter again may shock you a bit, but other than that… ENJOY!**

**Also, thanks to randomness101-Seddie Fan for the ideas and support!**

**Disclaimer: Let's face it: I'll never own iCarly. **

Chapter 4: iNeed My Best Friend

==Carly's POV==

My life without Sam is very depressing and boring so I decided to walk to the Groovy Smoothie to get a smoothie to make myself not so depressed. I walked in ordered myself a smoothie and sat down at our usual table, but this time I was alone.

I look towards the door and Jonah walked in. Ew, I still think he's icky… Damn it! Jonah noticed I was looking at him! Great now he's walking towards me.. Wonderful…. Jonah sat down next to me and gave me a smile.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble, Jonah?" I asked him.

"Possibly, but I'm not here to talk to you about Sam. I'm here to talk about you and why you're alone." Jonah told me.

I was shocked. I didn't think he would want to know why I'm depressed.

"Well, I told Freddie that we belonged together and I kissed him, and Freddie ran out and told Sam, and Sam came in and beat the living shit out of me, and now I regret doing that. I should've realized that was gonna happen." I told him, showing my face.

"Wow, that's sad. I'm sorry." He said, hugging me.

I couldn't believe I was hugging him. It felt nice, and I once again felt loved.

"C'mon, I'll take you to a place to get some make-up and then maybe we can go back to your place…" He whispered in my ear…

"Oh. Okay.." I told him as he put his hand in mine.

==Freddie's POV==

I was playing Galaxy Wars online for a week, and Sam hasn't moved from her spot on the bed. I started to get a little concerned because she wouldn't move an inch (A.N. Except for going to the bathroom) and she would tell me what to get her.

"Sam, I think we should go talk to Carly." I finally told her.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine." She told me while talking with a mouth full of food.

"You're not fine. You're depressed without her. You don't move, and I get all your food for you. Not that I don't like your presence here, because I do. I love you being here, but you need to see other people besides me." I told her quietly.

"Are you saying I need other friends and I should stop coming over so often?" Sam asked while grinning.

"Well yes, and no. I love it that you live here with me, but I do think we both need Carly back in our lives." I told her, while kissing her forehead.

She blushed and nodded in agreement. She got up, put on her clothes and shoes and we walked together to Carly's apartment to talk, only when we got there and opened the door to Carly's apartment, she and Jonah were making out on the couch.

We were so in shock that we didn't know what else to do, but stand there.

==Sam's POV==

I saw my best friend locking lips with my ex-boyfriend. I couldn't believe my eyes, and I don't think Freddie could either. I walked in first and Freddie followed. I pushed Jonah off the couch and I sat in his spot. Jonah was on the floor so I put my feet on his back as a footrest. Freddie sat next to me with a 'Sam I love you' smile.

I looked at Carly and waved. I took my feet of Jonah and watched him go behind Carly in fear.

"Carly, I came here to apologize, and to tell you that I need my best friend back." I told her softly.

"Oh, so you think it's okay to you your feet all over my boyfriend?" Carly snapped at me.

"Boyfriend?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, he was there when you weren't. And he fixed my face from you beating me." Carly told while when smiling at Jonah.

"I thought you hated Jonah?" Freddie asked.

"I did, but now I don't. Here was here, because you two weren't. And Freddie, you didn't have to tell Sam that I kissed you. Wasn't a big deal." Carly snapped.

"I have a right to tell Sam anything I want." Freddie snapped back.

"Freddie why don't you and your whore go somewhere else. We don't need you dirty perverts around here." Jonah told him.

I could see the angry in Freddie's eyes. This was going to be good! Mama always likes when there's a fight!

"You did **NOT **just call my girlfriend a whore…" Freddie growled.

"I did, and watch this." Jonah walked up to me, **KISSED** me, and touched my womanhood. (A.N. If you don't get it, don't ask me. Please look it up!)

That didn't make me, or Freddie happy. I kicked Jonah in the crotch and he fell to the floor. Freddie laughed and gave me a smile. Carly was so pissed, that she started pulling my hair, and slapped my face.

That made Mama angry. I tackled Carly, and started punching her and bruising her once again. Freddie cheered me on for a couple minutes, but then Jonah pulled him down and started beating Freddie.

I wanted to help my boyfriend, but I was too busy ruining Carly's face.

==Jonah's POV==

I was kicked in the crotch by Samantha Puckett! Damn, it hurts like hell! Then I saw Puckett beating my lady! No, my poor Carly's face was once again going to be screwed up!

Then I saw Benson cheering Sam on, so I pulled him down and started showing him how even then I got kicked in the crotch, I can still fight. I started punching him, but he dodged every punch I threw at him. I'm sure Sam trained him.

Finally he punched me right in the gut, and face. Blood was squirting everywhere from me and Carly. Freddie and Sam were the ones covered in it. I was getting tired of punching this nerd, so I pushed him off me and tackled and pinned down Sam.

I knew she was gonna kick me again, so I pulled Freddie forward and let her kick him. When she heard his scream, she got worried, wanting to help him and apologize. I kept her down, and touched her. She didn't like it, but I touched her _everywhere._

I looked at Carly and she went over to Freddie, and did the same. I was about to take Sam's shirt, when she pushed me off her, and ran to Freddie. I picked up Carly and went up to her room.

==Freddie's POV==

I sat on Carly's apartment floor, in **SO** much pain. I couldn't move, and all I wanted was Sam. Finally I saw her come towards me. She sat next to me, and put my head in her lap. I just wanted to fall asleep, and all the pain would go away.

I could feel the blood rushing threw my body, my head, and especially my manhood. My arms and legs started to go numb, then I could barely hear Sam talk to me. Then every color in Carly's apart part that I saw, suddenly turned black.

==An hour or two later==

I was dreaming of me and Sam. One moment was when I proposed, another moment was our wedding, and last moment was when we were on our honeymoon. For some reason I woke-up from this wonderful dream, and saw Sam, Carly and Spencer by me bedside.

I didn't know where I was. I looked at Sam, and saw tears coming down from her blue eyes. I hated it when she cried. It hurt me inside. I weakly put my hand on Sam's hand, letting her know I was awake.

She looked at me, and hugged me gently. It looked like she was telling Carly and Spencer that I was up, but for some reason I could barely hear them. I looked at Sam, and pointed to my ears, motioning that I couldn't hear them.

Sam nodded and took out these earplugs out of my ears.

"You're mom came in, and started yelling at everyone, so I put them in.. Sorry honey…" Sam said, while blushing.

"Thanks.. My mom wasn't harsh on you, was she?" I asked quietly.

"Well, she yelled at Jonah and Carly, but she wasn't too hard on me. I was trying to wake you up, and then your mom came in and called an ambulance." Sam told me.

I smiled at her. "Thank-you. I owe you big time."

She shook her head. "No you don't. You gave me love, a wonderful relationship, and the greatest boyfriend and friend a girl I could ever have."

I blushed and she leaned down, and I kissed her softly. Then the doctor came in and told everyone that they can come back in 5 minutes, because he has to take some tests. I didn't want Sam to leave, but she'd be back soon.

==Sam's POV 5 minutes later==

I walked back into Freddie's room, staring at his hurt body. I felt bad and guilty, because it was my fault he got hurt. I wasn't protecting him, I was only protecting myself.. What's wrong with me? Freddie protected me when Jonah twice now. Why can't I do the same?

I walked to his bed side, with tears starting to flow down my cheeks. Freddie lifted his weak hand and wiped the tears from my face. I had to tell him how I felt about this. I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Baby, I have to tell you something.." I told Freddie quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look.

"You protected me from Jonah every chance he's around, and I should've done the same, but I let you get hurt. I'm too focused on protecting myself, and I should've helped you, and I didn't and it's my fault you got hurt." I told him with more tears running down my face.

"Sam… It's not your fault.. I fought Jonah by myself to prove that I could protect you and myself. Well, truth is now I know I can only protect one of us at a time. And I will always choose to protect you. And you did protect me." Freddie told me.

"No I didn't." I told him fully crying now.

He looked at me. "Yes you did. You fought Carly so she would attack me for beating Jonah, right?" Freddie has a point.

"Yes, but you ended up getting hurt an-" Freddie cut me off.

"But I got _myself_ hurt, and I rather hurt myself, to protect you." He told me with one of the smiles I love.

"Aw…" I leaned in and kissed him gently, not wanting to break him.

He kissed me back trying to give passion, but failed because of the major pain it was giving him. I broke our kiss, gently helped him lie back down. He had to be careful, and I didn't want to break my Freddie into pieces.

He smiled at me, and tried to keep his eyes open. I knew he wanted to stay awake to talk to me, but I had to let my Fredderly sleep.

"Go to sleep. I'll be okay." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and immediately fell asleep. I giggled, and sat in a chair next to his bed. A couple minutes later I fell asleep too. It's been a rough week for the iCarly gang.

==2 hours later==

I woke-up, wondering what time it was but as I looked around the room, I saw Carly sitting in the chair across from me. I waved at her and looked at the clock. It was 9 a.m. the next morning. Damn, I needed sleep I guess.

I wanted to make a conversation with Carly, but didn't know where to start… I figured I'd let her start it, and I'd just follow along. I waited for about 5 minutes, and then she spoke.

"Sam… I'm sorry." Carly told me, barely in a whisper.

"Me too. I just.. I don't know what came over us. I kinda overreacted to all of this.." I responded.

"I am jealous that you have Freddie." Carly said a little louder.

"Sorry, but you had your chance Shay. It's Mama's turn now." I said giggling a little.

"Yeah, I guess…" She said kinda quiet.

I looked around the room for awhile, not knowing what to say. Then Carly asked the question.

"What he good?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"When you guys… You know… Was he good?" She asked.

"Oh. Well, I've never done it with anyone else, so yes." I told her.

"Oh. How did it feel?" She asked. What was with Carly and questions?

"How did it fe- What kinda question is that?" I asked in confusion again.

"I just wanna know how it felt to have him inside you!" She said loudly.

"How do you think it felt?" I asked being louder.

"I bet you didn't feel a thing because I bet Freddie isn't even a man! He's just a woman in disguise!" Carly shouted.

I laughed. "How dumb are you, Carls? Freddie is more of a man than Jonah could ever be!" I shouted at her.

"Don't start with me Sam! I'll kick your ass!" Carly screamed at me.

"Wanna bet Shay?" I dared her.

Without realizing it, we woke Freddie while arguing.

"Guys… Stop it…" Freddie groaned.

I instantly looked at Freddie. "Oh honey.. I'm sorry she woke you." I kissed his forehead carefully.

"Why are you two arguing now?" Freddie asked.

"Carly was asking how it felt when we has sex, and I told her how does she think if felt, and she started screaming at me." I told my Freddie.

"Freddie, it just was a question. And Sam was being herself, and had to start something!" Carly told Freddie.

"Okay, that's enough. I understand you're both trying to have a decent conversation, but please just make up and be quiet about it!" Freddie told us, as he fell back asleep.

I look at Carly with tears in my eyes. I missed my best friend, and I know she missed me too.

"Aw, Sam. You're crying!" Carly said, coming up to me with a hug.

"I know… It's just 'cause I missed you, Carls." I told her in our hug.

"I missed you too, Sam." She told me.

"I'm sorry." I confessed.

"I promise to never do what I did again." She told me crying herself.

"I promise never to ruin your face if you never kiss Freddie." I told her fully crying now.

Carly sniffled. "I swear Sam."

We hugged for about another 5 minutes, and the I went back into my chair and fell asleep.

==Freddie's POV==

Finally, some peace and quiet. I think they solved everything out, I hope. I slept for about 2 hours, and then woke-up to Sam running her fingers in my hair. I opened my eyes, and saw a smile on her face when I woke-up.

"Hey beautiful." I complimented her.

"Hey." She replied with a smile.

Carly came to the other of my bed, and waved.

"Hey, Fred-o. How ya feelin'?" Carly asked.

"Okay, still a little sore, but other than that I feel pretty good." I told her, smiling.

"That's good…" She said looking around the room.

"Fredderly…" Sam groaned.

"Sammie…." I groaned back.

"When can you come home? 'Cause I gotta surprise for you…" She said with a smile…

At the moment I could feel my face light up and my mood is higher. "A surprise? What is it?" I asked with huge smile on my face.

"Can't tell you, Freddork. Hence why it's called a surprise." Sam told me with a smile.

I frowned and wanted to throw a hissy fit because I wanted to know the surprise Sam was hiding inside that evil, but cute mind. I motioned for her to lean down towards my face. She was confused, but did as she was told.

Once she was to my face, I kissed her. I put more passion it than usual, and when she realized we were kissing, so put her part of passion in it. I let my tongue run along her bottom lip, and against her teeth. She finally my tongue enter into her mouth.

Our tongues started to wrestle, and Sam won every time. I enjoyed this… A LOT! Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carly looking around the room and then she left. I felt bad, but I wanted to know the surprise Sam was hiding.

Finally, I broke our kiss. Sam looked at me, I could tell her eyes wanted more. I grinned at her eyes, because my eyes more too, but I knew we were at the hospital, and that's not a very private place.

"Sam, this place isn't very private. We should wait until I get to go home." I told her.

She nodded in agreement, and lied next to me on my hospital bed. We were about to kiss, when my doctor came in. Sam got up, and sat in the chair.

"If Freddie's guardian comes by, tell them he can go home today." the doctor told Sam and me.

"Thanks." I told him with a smile.

The doctor walked out and brought a wheelchair back in for me, and then walked out again. Sam grinned at me. I looked at her, with confused eyes.

"C'mon! Let me take you home… We can be along there… Your mom's off with some guy… I think it's Lewbert…" She told me with a grin.

"Oh… Alright…" I said grinning myself.

Sam helped me out of my bed, and into the wheelchair. She wheeled me out of the hospital in the clothes I was wearing the day I came. Sam took me all the way back to my apartment and went in.

She carefully helped me onto my bed, and I lied there feeling relaxed. Sam pushed the wheelchair to the side, and crawled to my side on my bed. I thought it was very sexy.

"Meow." I said, making her giggle.

She kissed my forehead, and smiled. I kissed her again with the same passion I had before. She got the idea, and replied with more passion. Sam carefully got on top of me, and took off the shirt I was wearing.

I found it wasn't fair that I was shirtless, and she wasn't. I took off her hoodie, and her short-sleeve shirt off, leaving just her bra on. I started to feel the painkillers wearing off. I groaned in pain.

Sam knew what was happening and ran to get more painkillers and water. When she came back, she had the painkillers.. And a huge ham of course… ^^ She's hilarious that way.

"That's attractive!" I say to her.

"What?" She asks with half of the ham in her mouth.

"Nothing.." I said, smiling.

She finished her ham and threw the plate to my floor, and lied next to me on my bed. Sam then remembered what my surprise was.

"I'll be right back." She said running into my bathroom with a tank-top in hand.

"Okay." I shouted to her.

I took the painkillers, as I was waiting for Sam to come back out. I knew something good was going to happen soon.

==Sam's POV==

I ran into Freddie's bathroom with a corset and fishnet. I knew he would like it. Any sane man would. I quickly put the stuff on, and walked back out. I did kind of sexy pose and looked to see Freddie's reaction.

Freddie's jaw dropped, and couldn't say a word. I crawled to his bed side, and grabbed one of his fingers. I put it in my mouth and ran my tongue all around. He started to moan, and I found it quite sexy. ^^

Although it was sexy to hear my Freddie moan, I wanted him to be quiet and to enjoy this. I removed his finger from my mouth, and moved my lips to his. We kissed him, gently, teasing him because I knew he would find it unfair.

Then the worse thing in the world happened: From the time I walked out of the bathroom with my fishnet on, Mrs. Benson had been **watching** us.

**Wow! Sorry, but I LOVE cliffhangers! Please review and I'll updated ASAP! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter of iAm In Love With Sam**

**Summary of the chapter: Sam and Freddie grow closer, and Carly is the third wheel, and Spencer's just himself. **

**Disclaimer: Let's face it.. No one will own iCarly anytime soon.**

**A.N.: I know in the past chapters, I made you think that Sam and Freddie had sex. Well, I'm going to say this right now: The whole thing with the "sex" scene was kinda a whole dream. So the "sex" scene were part of a huge dream. Have any questions, just message me.**

Chapter 5: iGet An Apartment

==Mrs. Benson's POV==

I stood there… Watching the Puckett girl, crawl next to my baby boy in fish next…. Makes me sick… At least I know that they'll never do anything extreme… I mean the last time they were just lying next to each other naked….

I wanted them to know that I was standing there, and I wanted to scare either my son or that… **girl**…. Then I saw Sam's eyes look at the doorway. She knew I was there, and she also knew that she there was going to be a consequence.

==Freddie's POV==

I'm lying on my bed with my sexy Sam crawling and licking my fingers. We started to kiss, and then Sam just broke the kiss and had a look of concern on her face. I then knew, something was wrong, or something was happening.

"Freddie…" Sam whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Your mom's home." She said a little louder.

"How do you know?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"I can see her out of the corner of my eye." She said out loud.

"Well done, Samantha." My mom said clapping on her way in my room.

"Mom? What're you talking about?" I asked her, holding Sam in my arms tightly.

"That **thing **will never see my son again." My mom told me, as I gave her the evil eye.

"You can't tell her what to do! You're not her mom, your sadly mine!" I shouted at her. I was getting **very**angry.

"I am the adult in this apartment, so you will **both** listen to me. Understand?" My mom spoke clearly, or so she thought… ^^

"Oh yes, we understand," I began. "And you know what else I'm gonna make you understand, mom?"

"What Freddie?" My mom said with her hands on her hips.

"Understand this: I am a 16 year-old guy! I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't keep telling me what to do!" I said angrily

"Oh really? If that's how you feel, then why don't you move out and live by your own rules!" My mom shouted.

"You know what? I will! Then me and Sam can have our own privacy without you always interrupting!" I shouted.

I tried to stand up, but my body filled with pain. Sam helped me up, and wheeled me into Carly's apartment. Carly came out of her kitchen and smiled. Then she saw Sam, and her jaw dropped.

Sam didn't switch back into her other clothes, but I think she wanted to stay in the fishnet and corset. I liked her in it. Carly laughed at us.

"Were you guys doing something?" Carly joked.

"Well, I was teasing Freddie, and his monster mother interrupted us." Sam told her.

"Yeah, and I set her straight. When I'm healed, I'm looking for an apartment for me and Sam." I told Carly with a smile.

"Well, until then, why don't you guys stay here? You guys basically live here anyways." Carly said with a smile.

"Carly, I've always lived here.. Freddie's just joining me now." Sam said with a sexy grin.

I grinned back at her and saw Carly roll her eyes. It was funny how she was totally okay with me and Sam flirting in front of me. In fact, I found it very unusual for her to be okay with it.

"Alright you two.. You can sleep in the studio as long as you like." Carly told us, heading towards her room.

"Alright." I told her.

"Thanks, Carls. Love you!" Sam called.

"Love you too!" Carly called back.

==Sam's POV==

I wheeled Freddie into the studio, and carefully set him in a bean bag chair. I put his wheelchair aside, and dimmed the lights. I got on the floor of the studio, and crawled to Freddie. Freddie's face lit up, and he grinned. I wrapped my arms around his head, and kissed his neck.

My tongue swirled deeply, on his pulse point. He started moaning, and I carefully sat on his lap. I felt his arms find my waist, and his fingers, run up and down my thighs. He finally ripped through the fishnet, which I was glad he did. I have a lot of pairs of fishnet, and it's meant to be torn.

That left my thighs and legs, bare and hot. All that was left on me, was the corset, and Freddie wanted it off, I could tell from the look in his eyes. I turned my back, and let him untie the tight knots. He kissed my shoulders softly, and ripped the knots apart. He took his shirt off, and threw my corset across the room.

Now my body was open, and felt hot. I looked down at Freddie's pants, and pulled them down. I softly kissed his thighs, and he smiled. He pushed his boxers down, and left him open, also. I lie on his naked body, quietly. I kissed his whole body, softly so I wouldn't hurt him. Freddie looked at my body, like he's never seen it before. He kissed every part of it, and never kissed one part more than once, unless I moaned or smiled.

Then, the last thing we expected happened: Spencer came up into the studio and was going to get his banjo that he left. Freddie stayed still, and then he looked us. He screamed, and ran out. Then Carly came running in, and saw. She picked me up faster than you can say bacon flavored ice cream! Spencer went in and helped Freddie and Carly dragged me in her room. She started at me, as I tried hiding under a blanket.

"Sam… The studio isn't a place for you and Freddie to get funky!" Carly shouted at me.

"Carly… It just happened… And that one night, when you caught us… together… We really didn't do it… We were going to, but… I was… Scared…" I choked out.

"Sam Puckett? Scared?" Carly asked, almost laughing.

"Surprised, huh?" I joked.

"Sam, you're not afraid of anything!" Carly said.

"Well, I am scared of this. It just sounds like it'd hurt, and you know I don't take pain well." I told her softly.

"That is true… But you give other people pain, how does that not hurt you?" She asked very confused.

"When I cause other people pain, that means I'm mad.. But if I get hurt, that it's different." I explained.

"Oh. Well… Why don't you tell Freddie that?" She asked.

Carly was asking too many questions… She always does…

"I wasn't even going to tell him. I was just going to let it happen naturally… Until you two interrupted.. Again…" I said, trying to make my point.

"Oh… Well, I would rather you two be married before you even think of doing so…" She said, making me a little angry again.

"The last I heard, you didn't want us to get married…." I said grinding my teeth.

"I was going to actually talk to you, but you punched me instead!" Carly shouted.

I tried to calm down, and relax.. I didn't want to fight with her again. "Please… Calm down… I don't wanna argue with you again… Maybe I will talk to Freddie.." I told her, about to walk out of her room and into the studio.

==Carly's POV==

"Wait Sam… Don't go… Yet…" I called to her.

"What?" Sam asked me.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being such an ass, but I'm trying to do what's best for you!" I told her, almost wanting to cry.

Sam hugged me, and I cried on her shoulder. I didn't want Sam to leave me now. I was way too upset. As I was crying we heard a knock on the door. Sam opened it, and it was none other than Freddie. Not that I wasn't happy to see him, because I always love seeing Freddie. Even though he's Sam's property now, that doesn't make a difference to me.

Sam smiled at him, and motioned for him to join the group hug. We hugged for about a minute, and Freddie put his arm around Sam's neck. I sniffled and sat on my bed, feeling very depressed. Then Spencer walked in, and saw the tears in my eyes, and tear stain on Sam's shirt. We all hugged, and from then on, everything we did, we told each other.

==Freddie's POV 2 months later==

I packed the last of my clothes in my room, and I was putting it in the moving truck. We stopped at our new apartment. I put all Sam's and my stuff in the boxes on the floor. Sam was packing the last of her clothes at Carly's. I put the last box on the floor and walked to Carly's apartment. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I heard Spencer say, "It's open." I opened the door and walked in with a huge smile on my face. I waved to Spencer and sat on the couch watching the usual show, Girly cow.

"Where are the girls?" I asked him.

"Up in the studio. Packing some stuff and getting ready for iCarly tonight." He said, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Okay." I told him as I walked up the stairs.

I got up to the studio and looked threw the door. I saw Sam and Carly laughing at giggling at some of the goofy props. I knocked on the door and Sam came and opened it. I barely walked in, and she attacked me with a hug. I grinned and held her tight in my arms. Carly stood where she was at and waved. I waved back and Sam guided me to a box of her stuff that she left at Carly's.

"Look," She started.

She showed me her torn fish net and corset. She raised her eyebrows, in a sexy way.

"Remember these, Fredward?" She asked with huge grin on her face.

"Yes I remember. How could I forgot?" I said, grinning back at her.

Then Carly went in the back of our the stage, and found the broken camera. It was the camera I dropped when I jumped in front of the taco truck and saved her life. Carly now had tears in her eyes, and I felt terrible. I got up, and hugged her. She hugged me back, and then went back to the box of Sam's stuff.

Sam pulled out the wigs from the wig bit and we laughed. After awhile of pulling out old props, it was time for iCarly.

I started the countdown. "In 5, 4, 3, 2." and pointed to the girls.

"Yo sup peoples with internet!" Carly said all gangster-like.

"Hey people that aren't gangster and love to give nerds wedgies!" Sam said with a laugh.

"But Sam…. You're dating a nerd!" Carly told her laughing now.

"Oh yeah….. Sorry Fredderly!" Sam said, as she looked at me.

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say…"

"Okay, next on iCarly!" Sam started.

I turned the camera towards me. "We're giving Carly a surprise!" I said with a smile.

"A surprise?" Carly asked.

"Yup!" I told her.

Sam lead Carly to a chair, and Carly sat in it. Then Gabby came out and sat next to Carly. Sam stood next to me and put her chin on my shoulder. Gabby stared at Carly and Carly blushed.

"Carly, I have something to tell you. And I figured now was the right time." Gibby began.

"What is it Gibby?" Carly asked with a serious look.

Sam put her hand on my forearm and smiled up at me. I smiled back at her and quickly kissed her forehead.

"Well I-" Gibby was about to say when Spencer came running in the studio.

"Carly! Dad's back!" Spencer said loudly.

"What?" The four of said in a harmony.

**A.N.: Wow! Cliffhanger! I love these! Hurray! Sorry for the people who hate these. I'll update asap, and please, please please! Review! Thanks! **

**Peace, Love and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter of iAm In Love With Sam! Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Can I own iCarly yet? No…. Oh well… Then Dan can keep his job… =)**

**A. N. I just wanna say, that I appreciate all the reviews! They make me happy and some make me think more. Especially thanks to randomness101-SEDDIE FAN!**

Chapter 6: iTake A Vacation To Hawaii Part 1

==Carly's POV==

Freddie turned the camera off, and I stood there in shock.

"What?" I screamed again in confusion and happiness.

Spencer looked at me, and smiled. I think something else was happening.

"What do you mean dad's back?" I asked him.

"Well, a guy knocked on the door, so I answered it, and he looked familiar. He smiled at me, and said 'I'm back!' and then hugged me! So obviously I think it's dad!" He told us.

All four of our teenage mouths dropped. I don't think it was my dad at all… I think it was the hobo from across the street. Again! Spencer always confuses them..

"Spencer, are you sure it's not the hobo from across the street?" I asked again. I asked too many questions, but I needed a lot of answers.

"Yes!" Then he thought for a minute. "Yea, I'm pretty sure I'm sure that's it's dad." He said with one of his funny grins.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" I asked with a grin.

"You'll have to come downstairs and see, little Carly Shay!" Spencer said as he ran down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, and motioned for my friends to come with me to see what Spencer was up to now. We take the elevator, and go into our living room. We see Spencer down there with a strange man. I kinda recognize him, but I'm not sure who it is.

"Spencer, I'll ask you one more time. Who is this?" I asked him with a serious look.

He sighed. "Carly.. This is our uncle, Robert. He's dad's brother and was overseas with him." Spencer explained.

"Oh. Hello." I said, with a wave.

"Hi." Was all he said.

"Robert is here becau-" Spencer was about to say.

"I'm here because I have some information about your father." He told us, interrupting Spencer.

"What about our dad?" Spencer and I asked at the same time.

"Well…" He began. "It seems we've… Lost your father. We were on land, and he just went missing, or got captured." He told us.

I felt my jaw drop, and my eyes swell with tears, and Spencer fell to the floor and cried.

==Sam's POV==

Just saw my best friend get crushed. I went up to Carly and hugged her tight, and then Freddie and Gibby joined in. Which really didn't make anything better. I pushed the two guys off, and I hugged my friend. I didn't care if she let her tears onto my shirt. I just wanted to be there and comfort her.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered to her.

Carly cried more, and ran to Spencer. I went to Freddie, and he hugged me. Spencer started to cry a little too. I felt so bad for them, I mean I don't even have a dad, neither does Freddie, and I don't think Gibby does either. And then there was Robert, who kindly just stood there.

"As we speak, there are people looking for him. We figured we'd tell you about the loss of your father, and tell you he could be anywhere in Hawaii, so if he shows up, we'll let you know, immediately." Robert said.

Spencer and Carly both nodded, and Robert left all five of us standing there, grieving, and letting the awkward moment show. I led Freddie and Gibby upstairs to the iCarly studio, so Spencer and Carly could have sometime together… Alone…

==Spencer's POV==

I stand in the middle of our living room, hugging Carly, and crying. I feel awful, for her… And me.. How could've dad disappeared? He wouldn't of just left, he's not like that. I hug Carly tighter, showing comfort. I kissed her hair, and rubbed her back. I loved Carly, but I hated to see her cry.

"W-What if dad doesn't come back? O-Or he's not found?" Carly asked, still crying into my chest.

I try to man up. "He will… D-Dad is tough." I say, barely making it out without crying.

Carly cried a little more. "H-He always told us to take care of each other, if he dies. Spencer, I don't think we will do too well without him!" Carly cried more.

"I-I know, kiddo… But we gotta stay strong, for dad.. We can't cry, if he's gone…" I said, crying fully now.

"Spencer! Dad can't be gone! W-Who's going to take care of us?" She asked, shouting with tears in her eyes.

"I can take care of both of us. I've taken care of you alright, since dad's been at sea, right?" I said.

"Yeah, but I-" Carly began to say, but I interrupted her.

"Carly… You're my little sister, and I love you. I've done the best I can to raise you." I told her.

"I know you've done that, but seriously, we don't have a mom, and dad is just over at sea! Who else beside Grandpa in Yakama do we have?" she asked me.

"We have the Dorphmens…." I said.

"Ew.. Our geeky, nerdy cousins?" she said.

"You want them to take care of you, or me?" I asked, being very serious.

"You! I don't wanna be a nerd or geek!" She shouted.

"Okay that's what I thought." I told Carly, smarting her.

She rolled her eyes, and wiped the tears away. I felt terrible, but maybe it was time for me and Carly to go search for him.

"Carly?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Spence?" She replied.

"Um… I think we should go search for dad…. You know, go to Hawaii, and search for him." I said.

"Spencer….. That's brilliant!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked, thinking it was a stupid idea.

"Yea! But, what about Sam, Freddie, and Gibby?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah…" I began, trying to think. "Umm.. They can come with us! We can all go to Hawaii, and we can search for dad, and they can just be there… Like a vacation!" I told her.

"Alright! I'll go tell them!" Carly said, running upstairs.

==Sam's POV==

I sit on Freddie, running my fingers threw his hair. I look over to Gibby and he was pacing back and forth. I think he was worried about Carly, but on the other hand, he could be thinking of food… Food…. Ribs…

"Freddie…. Can I have some ribs?" I asked him as sweetly as I possibly could.

"Sure, but I don't think Carly has any ribs left.. You ate all of their food yesterday…" He reminded me.

"Oh yeah…." I remembered.

Then we heard the elevator, and saw Carly run in.

"Guys! I got **BIG** news!" She shouted at us.

"What's up Carls?" I asked her.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked.

"I love you!" Gibby blurted out.

We all stared at him, and then got back on task.

"What's the new?" I asked, being impatient.

"Alright, alright!" Carly began. "Spencer and I wanna go look in Hawaii for our dad, and we want you guys to come with!" Carly told us.

"What?" I shouted in excitement.

"Hawaii?" Freddie shouted in the same tone.

"Yeah!" Gibby shouted, as he took his shirt off.

"While me and Spencer search for our father, you can just walk around Hawaii, swim, surf. Whatever. Kinda like a vacation. So you guys wanna go?" Carly asked.

"Yes!" Freddie, Gibby and I told her.

"Alright! Go start packing!" Carly said, as she ran to her room.

Gibby ran back to his house, and Freddie and I ran back to our apartment. We threw stuff into suitcases, and then ran back to Carly's. Gibby came in after us, and we put our suitcases aside, and waited for Carly and Spencer to come down. I went to the fridge, and grabbed a bag of ham and ribs, and put them in my suitcase. Freddie and Gibby looked at me, and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You really need a bag of ham and ribs, just to go to Hawaii?" Gibby asked.

"Yes! You know Mama loves her ham and ribs! Also I love Freddie…" I told Gibby, giving loving eyes at Freddie.

"Aw.." Freddie said.

Carly came down with some suitcases, and Spencer did too.

"I got all five of ticket to Hawaii! For a cheap price too!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Where'd you get the tickets from?" I asked him.

"Socko's sister, Jet." Spencer told me. (A.N. Get it? Jet? Ha!)

We all nodded and made our way to the airport. We gave our suitcases to the people, and headed on the plane. I sat next to Freddie, and Carly sat in between Gibby and Spencer. There was an empty seat next to me, so I put my carry-on of food on the seat. I put my head on Freddie's shoulder, and felt him, run his fingers threw my hair. I put my ear buds in my ears, and listened to my pear pod. Freddie took one of the ear buds, and put it in his ear. We listened to a bunch of our songs on the long trip to Hawaii.

==Gibby's POV==

I figured, I took text Carly, and tell her what I was going to tell her on iCarly earlier today. I got my phone out, and started to text her.

**To: Carly**

**Hey Carly.. It'z Gibby… Um.. I wanted 2 tell u wat I wanted 2 tell u earlier.**

Good, it sent. Now I just gotta wait, and see what she says.

/5 minutes later/

Got Carly's text! Yay!

**From: Carly**

**What is it Gibby? You can tell me anything. **

Great! I can tell her anything! This… Will… Be… Great!

**To: Carly**

**I just wanted 2 tell u tht, I rele like u.. I think u r beautiful, and I wanna go out with u..**

Okay, it sent.. I wonder what she'll reply. I hope it's yes! Because then I'll be the happiest Gibby, that ever lived! I mean I want me and Carly to have what Sam and Freddie have. Happiness, love, and most importantly: A relationship.

**Well? What did you think? I always love cliffhangers, and happy endings to part 1 chapter. I'll update for part 2 as soon as I get a lot of reviews! **

**Love, Peace, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
